


Dinner Table

by plaese



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone’s gay, Hear me out lmao, IMO, I’m a new monstax stan please don’t yell at me, M/M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Minhyuk is insecure :-(, Minhyuk looks like the sanwoo love child, Multi, Parents Sanwoo, Sad Lee Minhyuk, They’re probably all ooc i’m sorry, i’m sorry i really don’t know what else to tag this, me too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/pseuds/plaese
Summary: Minhyuk gets caught letting his frustration for how gay he is out, and confesses at the dinner table to his wonderful parents Sanha and Dongmin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again i’m ,,,,,,, just bear with me please hhhhh
> 
> I was looking at pictures of Minhyuk and he just looks like them and then boom I had an idea 
> 
> I’ll write more later :-((

  
Minhyuk pretty much threw himself on his bed, red-faced and heart almost beating out of his chest. It wasn’t just from running home either, it was from the fact that Hyunwoo, _the_ Hyunwoo, _smiled_ , teeth and all, and said they should hang out more often.

He turned and stared at the ceiling, taking in the school day as a whole. “ _God_ I’m so gay,” He huffed a little quietly and covered his face with his hands.

“You too?” Said a voice with a laugh, and Minhyuk’s eyes widened and he scrambled to sit up, clearing his throat while he did so. The older man sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “How was school? And hanging out with your friends or whatever?”

Minhyuk looked over to his dad, Dongmin, still red-faced. He gulped and looked down at his hands that were on his lap, “It was, uhm, it was okay, Dad. Just uh, y’know, did some school work. Took a test— w-which I passed! With a whole 98!”

Dongmin smiled some more and ruffled his hair, “I’m proud! Really am. Let’s talk more at the table, yeah? Sanha made dinner.” He got up and walked over to the kitchen, and Minhyuk’s heart probably beat even faster than it was before. He didn’t like talking at the table. Not that it was bad, but it always collided with the days something somewhat eventful happened at school, and they always seeded it out of him.

Yet he trudged his way over and sat down in his chair. He grabbed his form and looked down at the food, it was just some rice, steak and vegetables. He moved some of the food while his fathers whispered to each other, and when he took a sip of the glass of pepsi that was in front of him Sanha had cleared his throat.

“So, Minnie, how was school?” Sanha asked and stuffed a piece of the steak in his mouth. Minhyuk looked at him with wide eyes then down at his own food, doing the same while he shrugged. Dongmin watched them with a smile.

“It was okay. Passed my physics test. That was cool, I guess,” He mumbled and stuffed the piece of steak on his fork in his mouth.

Sanha hummed, “How’re your friends?” He asked, and Minhyuk knew he was right. They were gonna get him to spill everything. He was determined, though, to keep his mouth shut.

“They’re good, I guess.”

“You guess? Weren’t you just with them?” Sanha asked, a small smile on his lips and Minhyuk looked over at Dongmin for help.

Dongmin nodded, “Talked to one of his friend’s moms. They’re doing good. What I’d like to know, though, is who you think you’re gay for.”

Minhyuk choked on his rice. He grabbed his glass and downed the rest of the pepsi since it wasn’t much, and he covered his mouth with his arm to burp. Damn carbonated drinks.

“You like someone?” Sanha asked, his grin widening.

Minhyuk’s groaned, covered his face with his hands and he nodded. His body began to shake, and he felt the tears start to fall down his cheeks. He didn’t know why, his own fathers were gay, but he was still terrified just at the thought of coming out to them, no matter how obvious he was.

Sanha’s grin faded away, and Dongmin scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his back. “That’s okay, Minnie. It’s a boy right?” He asked, and Minhyuk nodded, and the tears only came out more. He felt horrible, disgusting, disgraceful, and the smell of the food on the table was nauseating. “Then how come you’re crying?”

“Because… it’s bad, isn’t it? Besides you and Dad,” Minhyuk cried.

Sanha sighed, “Well, look at me and your, er, other father. We’re both guys, right?” He asked, finally scooting over to him. He gently held his face in his hands, thumbing his tears away.

Dongmin rubbed circles on his back, “I don’t know about Sanha. He seems pretty girly sometimes.” He joked, which earned a small laugh from Minhyuk but an annoyed look from Sanha. “I’m kidding.”

Sanha rolled his eyes and looked back at Minhyuk. “Anyways, as I was saying. Do you think we’re bad? Just for liking each other?” He asked, and Minhyuk shook his head. “Then if you like some guy, I’m super duper sure you aren’t bad, okay? Can you smile for me and tell me you know you aren’t bad for liking a boy?” He asked and let go of his face.

Minhyuk nodded and wiped his eyes and sniffled. It took him a moment to speak, but he did it. “I’m not bad for liking a boy.” He said with a smile.

Dongmin smiled himself. “Say it again. That didn’t sound too confident.” He said and Sanha swatted his arm. “Dongmin!”

Yet Minhyuk giggled and said it again, all his anxiety from before completely dropping and going away. He said it one last time, and the atmosphere rose and turned into a brighter one.

“What’s his name?” Dongmin asked later while the boy got in bed.

“Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk said shyly, bringing his covers up to conceal half of his reddening face.

“Oh, Hyunwoo! That’s right, you were talking about him a bunch the like, third day of school,” Dongmin laughed, and Minhyuk whined, bringing the covers up to cover his whole face now. “Haha, I won’t tease anymore. I promise. Pinkie promise, even. Goodnight, Minnie.” He ruffled the boys hair and walked over to the door, shutting the light to the room.

“Night, Dad.” He called out, and fell asleep soon after.

-

The next morning, Minhyuk woke up to Sanha sitting next to him, brushing some of the mess that was his hair from his forehead. “Morning sleepyhead. You’re a little late. D’you wanna stay home today?” He asked.

Minhyuk thought about it, besides waking himself up being the main thing he was thinking about and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, “Nah. I wanna go today.” He said, and Sanha smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Well, hurry and get ready. I’ll drive you so you get there faster and I already made breakfast. Dad’s at work.” He explained and got off of the bed so the teen could get ready.

Minhyuk nodded, a smile on his face and he gave his father a hug, mumbling a small thanks to him.


	2. 2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler lmao 
> 
> But Sanha talks to Minhyuk about drugz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda just a filler chapter but don’t attack me please I didn’t expect to wanna write more at first 

  
"Hey!" Hyunwoo called out to Minhyuk once the school was dismissed. Minhyuk's eyes widened and he turned to see the older boy run towards him, and he felt his face redden and his hands shake. He slowed down once he got close, and his grin still remained. "Found you," He grinned.

Minhyuk nodded, feeling awkward, and he smiled. "Yeah! Like Waldo!" He laughed, probably harder than he should've at that, and Hyunwoo chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, tonight's the football game. I was thinking we should go, and after we hang out at like, I don't know, McDonalds? You seem cool and I wanna get to know you more," He said, and there was a feint blush on his cheeks as he spoke, and Minhyuk couldn't even begin believe it- any of it.

He slowly nodded, grin widening. "That sounds good. Really good, actually. I'll meet you there?" He asked, and Hyunwoo raised a brow.

"You sure? I can ask my mom to pick you up. Didn't you say you live like, an hour away?" He said with a bit of a frown, and it was obvious he was a little sad at the fact he couldn't spend more time with the younger. Minhyuk felt bad, but at the same time he could barely speak to him, let alone be in a car with each other. Next to each other. Close to each other.

"Haha, not actually. I'm just a drama queen. Ah- I mean king. Drama king." He corrected himself with a red face, and Hyunwoo laughed, adjusting his bag's straps.

They both came to a decision to just meet at the stadium. It'd at least give them about two minutes to talk more on the way to the bleachers. He bid his farewell once he saw Sanha's car pull up, and they waved each other goodbye.

-

Minhyuk stared out the window of Sanha's car, and Sanha, looking over at his with a smile, reached over and pinched his cheek.

Minhyuk looked over to him and frowned a bit. "What?"

"You look like you're in love."

"... I am."

"You're right." He tilted his head for a second then lowered the volume of the radio, which was playing some boring pop song that was played a million times already. Did the stations not get annoyed by them? "You hanging out with any of your friends today? 'Cause Dongmin wanted to take me somewhere. Said it was a secret."

Minhyuk looked down at his lap and nodded. The fact that he was going to hang out with Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo of all people, Hyunwoo and him alone, still felt weird. Proudly being able to say it was too. "Yeah... Hyunwoo wanted to hang out during and after the football game. Like at McDonalds or something."

"Wait— _the_ Hyunwoo?"

"Y-yeah..." He stuttered out and looked away, blush on his face growing and so did his smile. “ _The_ Hyunwoo.”

"Oh man if it wasn't a green light I'd slam on the breaks dramatically. Like in the movies, y'know?" He laughed, and Minhyuk only nodded.

"When's Dad taking you out?" He asked and Sanha thought about it for a moment.

"7? I think? You have to ask him."

Minhyuk let out a dramatic sigh of relief, putting his head back on the seat. "Perfect, the game starts at 7:30. You two can drop me off."

Sanha was quiet for a moment, he was thinking about something, and Minhyuk knew he was rethinking letting Minhyuk go. "Actually," There he goes, "Is 'just a football game and McDonalds' really just a football game and McDonalds?"

"...Yes... Why... Da- Oh my god!" Minhyuk covered his face, that was reddening by the second and shook his head. "You're ridiculous! I'm just a freshman!"

"Minie, I'm just looking out for you. I'm not saying that I think you're gonna go out and have sex or anything! I'm just saying I want you to be safe. I don't want you smoking or doing drugs or any of that," Sanha said, and Minhyuk lowered his hands. He was right, after all. “High school is scary. You’re gonna have kids doing drugs or whatever and trying to pressure you into doing that— just don’t fall for it, okay?”

Minhyuk nodded, and a small smile was on his lips. “Yes, Mom, I know.”

Sanha rolled his eyes, and Minhyuk but his lip to stifle his laughter. “Yeah, whatever.”


End file.
